


you see through me

by mytsukkishine



Category: Naruto
Genre: Android Tenzou, Detroit Become Human AU, Domestic Fluff for Sukea and Tenzou cause why not, Kakashi and Sukea are twins, M/M, No Beta we die like ninjas and androids, Tenzō's Cabin, Tenzō's Cabin Discord Server, Tenzō's Cabin Discord Server 60 Minutes To Gift Exchange, They found each other feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:55:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27910102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mytsukkishine/pseuds/mytsukkishine
Summary: Sukea gets an unexpected visit from RTYAMA-1000 at eight in the evening, but he wasn’t complaining though, RYAMA-1000, aka his deviant assistant in his law firm, is a good company on a chilly night.(Hatake Twins AU)
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Yamato | Tenzou, Sukea/Yamato | Tenzou
Comments: 14
Kudos: 16
Collections: Found Family 60-minutes





	you see through me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [enby0angel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/enby0angel/gifts).



> henlooo! would like to say this would be my first time writing Yamato x Kakashi, but more so Sukea x Yamato, so forgive me if I somehow gave Sukea his own personality in contrast with Kakahi's hehe
> 
> I hope Enby would love this! I know how much they like DBH and of course, there's Sukea x Tenzou so why not combine both ehehe \o/ Building this world is awesome, especially in a small span of 60 minutes. So I hope you enjoy this Enby! orry if the Sukea here is a little off character >.< he's soft boi needing love. and Tenzou is that sweet android. 
> 
> heads up! I tagged Kakashi x Yamato because it technically is still kakayama, but only Sukea and Tenzou- they're twins here :D
> 
> enjoy !!!
> 
> -for those who aren't familiar with Detroit Become Human:  
> basically, Tenzou and Iruka are androids here, meaning they're not human. Deviants mean androids gaining human feelings, for example, capable of love, sympathy, and care etc. The story is pretty self-explanatory so no need to search further eheh <3

_ You know me better than I do _

_ Can't seem to keep nothing from you _

_ How you touch my soul from the outside? _

_ Permeate my ego and my pride _

  
  
  


“You’re going somewhere?” Sukea asks, eyeing his twin brother while his hands are busy mixing the brownie batter in the bowl he’s holding.

“Yep, I got a date,” Kakashi answers, looking all nice in his long coat and jeans. He’s fixing his hair through the phone he held, totally oblivious of the distaste look Sukea is giving him. 

“Another date with the Sensei, I see…” Sukea sighs, still side-eyeing his brother, who puts his phone down to glare at him. Sukea just smirks, rolling his eyes in the process. 

“Yes, another date from Iruka.” 

Sukea pauses, his mind processing the name given to him before putting the bowl he was holding back down. He looks at his twin brother with a raised brow, his heart fluttering as Kakashi looks down coyly. 

Sukea knew about Sensei when Kakashi met the android three months ago. Sure, the obvious infatuation his brother was having for the Sensei is okay with him, but when Kakashi announced that he and SENSEI-9000, or now known as Iruka, were dating- Sukea was surprised, to say the least. 

He actually didn’t mind Kakashi dating an android. It’s actually pretty normal here at Konoha ever since the introduction of Androids two years ago before the  _ ‘Revolution’, _ but after the war between humans and androids that fortunately ended in a peaceful way- humans, ninjas, and deviant androids are now free to roam together as one. 

Sukea had met Iruka when he went to the academy a few weeks ago, and he’s a nice android, a true sensei- built to care and love not just for the kids, but for everyone. 

In all honesty, Sukea was skeptical at first, but when he saw how happy his twin brother is, how his mood isn’t as salty as before, he concluded SENSEI-9000 is important and good for Kakashi. 

“What?” Kakashi questions. 

Sukea only shakes his head and gives his brother a teasing grin, “You gave him Iruka as a name? No more sensei?” 

When a light pink hue dusts over Kakashi’s cheeks, Sukea’s grin widens.

“Uhm, last week we went to that oceanarium near the outskirts of Konoha and he looked so cute as he stared at those dolphins swimming around… so…”

“So you called him Iruka,”

“Shut up,” Kakashi huffs- a little childish at that. “You call your assistant Tenzou so there’s that.”

It’s now Sukea’s turn to blush as the topic goes to his assistant, RTYAMA-1000. His assistant was a former android working for the ROOT division, however, after the Revolution and the fall of ROOT, all androids with them are free- sadly, almost all of them malfunctioned once their leader died.

RTYAMA-1000 was the only one left of his kind, along with some other models that are still under T&I for fixings. Fast forward, RTYAMA now works for him and the Hokage. Switching between being the Hokage’s guardian, and his assistant at his own law firm. 

RTYAMA-1000, or who he calls Tenzou, is a kind android with supreme abilities. Though he is somewhat feared because of his model, but to Sukea, Tenzou is far from being that ruthless ROOT member they’re all afraid of.

Tenzou is quiet but his presence is loud and strong.

And admittedly, he’s attractive and…  
  


“Sukea, you’re drooling over him now.” 

“Shut up,” Sukea retorts back and grabs for the small bread knife resting on the counter next to him. He throws it at Kakashi, who, of course, easily catches it with one hand.

“Just ask him out,” The silver-haired twin advises as he starts walking, putting the bread knife on the counter. Kakashi then glances back at Sukea, smiling widely, “I bet he likes you, too.”

“Fuck off. Now go.” 

Once he hears Kakashi’s laughter disappearing, and the front door closing, Sukea continues on with what he’s doing, but this time, with his mind occupied with the thought of Tenzou. At this point, he wonders if his feelings for Tenzou are that obvious. Sure, he teases him a lot in every opportunity he can, and he’s not really afraid of the ROOT android- considering that he and Kakashi underwent being an ANBU before returning to be regular jounins, but with Sukea as a lawyer. 

Releasing a shaky breath, Sukea then pours down the brownie batter on the lined baking pan. 

Okay, sure, he does like the android, but it doesn’t mean Tenzou also likes him back.  _ Right?  _

But, Tenzou also asks him every day how his day went, or if he needs some food and coffee. Sukea at first thought that it’s just how some androids are programmed, however, Sukea remembers vividly that one time where Tenzou hugged him because he says, “ _ he looks sad.” _

Sukea laughs at the fond memory. Who knew an ex ROOT android can be so gentle with everything. Is it part of Tenzou's program? Or is it because they've become deviant that they somehow override their codes. 

Sukea shakes his head, putting the pan inside the oven. 

Feelings are generally confusing. Sukea wonders how Kakashi manages to get his straight. 

A little while later, Sukea is almost finished cleaning the counter and the dirty dishes- the brownies ready to be pulled out in any minute, when suddenly, the doorbell rings. 

Sukea frowns, glancing up at the clock and sees it's already 8 in the evening. Did Kakashi forget something? 

Sighing, the lawyer makes his way towards the front door, dusting off his hands on the apron he was wearing before swinging it open- ready to shout at Kakashi. However, before he can open his mouth, Sukea is surprised to see someone unexpected. 

It’s Tenzou, standing and adorned in his standard android jounin outfit. 

“Tenzou…”

“Are you okay?” Tenzou asks firmly, pushing past through Sukea, who only looks at the android confusingly as he closes the door behind him. 

“Uhm, what?”

“Are you okay? Kakashi alerted me via Sensei just a few minutes ago that you’re in trouble,” Tenzou glances around the house before averting his gaze back at him, “Are you okay, Sukea-san? As of now, I sense no chakra around the perimeter of your house.”

Fuck, Sukea murmurs under his breath, his mind already forming a couple of plans to kill Kakashi once his twin gets home. He looks back up at the android, staring at his brown orbs for a moment before sighing. 

"Yes, I'm fine, Tenzou. However, it seems like Kakashi tricked you." 

"I beg your pardon?" 

"Kakashi lied to you just so you can go here," Sukea informs, shaking his head. 

"What? Why would he lie to such a thing? Does he not know that emergency signals are not to be used as-" 

"Because he's an idiot," Sukea interrupts, massaging his temples lightly, "I'm sorry Tenzou. Kakashi is just being a little shit right now and- my gosh, I can't believe him…" 

Sukea continues to ramble, unaware of brown eyes observing his every move. 

Tenzou chuckles and Sukea snaps his head up, a blush creeping up his cheeks as he watches the brunet laugh beautifully. 

_ Okay. He likes Tenzou- so much. _

"It's okay, Sukea-san. I think Kakashi is just worried for you and-" 

"He's not worried. He's an asshole and he just wants you here…." Sukea’s words die down, realizing his mistake as Tenzou raises a brow in his direction. 

"What would be the benefit of me going here at night, Sukea-san?" 

Before Sukea can answer, the heavy smell of brownies and burnt chocolate quickly invades their senses. In a panic state, Sukea runs to the kitchen, grabs the oven mitts, and then pulls out the brownies- that is smoking a little from the sides.

“Ah fuck, I burnt it." Sukea curses as he gently pokes the top side of the brownies, “I guess it's still edible…” 

“How would you know?” Tenzou questions, peeking over Sukea’s shoulders. 

“I can tell it’s only burnt from the top, and maybe the bottom…” Pouting a little bit, the brown-haired lawyer puts down the tray before removing the over mitts, “But I think I still need to make a new batch. I can’t give slightly burnt brownies to Naruto and the kids,”

“As I scanned your brownies, it seems like you added too much chocolate, and that the flour added is a little less than required.”

“Wow, thanks for adding salt to my wounded heart,”

“I’m not insulting you.” Tenzou says, looking at Sukea, “I’m stating what I saw, and with that, I have decided to help you make the perfect brownies for the kids.” 

Tenzou smiles and closes his eyes. After a few seconds in, he snaps it open and gleefully looks at the brown-haired Hatake. 

“I have found one from a site called PinTheRest, let us now make the perfect brownies!”

Sukea, who is amazed at how enthusiastic the android is and how he’s willing to help him, laughs a little. He walks over to the fridge, grabbing the extra butter he bought for a  _ ‘just in case’ _ situation. 

“The help is appreciated and needed, but shouldn’t you be guarding the Hokage and not making brownies with me?”

Tenzou smiles, accepting the butter and eggs Sukea hands him, “I can be a guardian to whoever is in need. I am RTYAMA after all…”

Sukea doesn’t answer and just proceeds to start making the damn brownies he never meant to burn.   
  


  
-  
  


In the midst of mixing the batter together, Sukea unconsciously dips his finger in and quickly puts it in his mouth after, feeling satisfied at the taste.

“You have put something raw in your mouth, Sukea-san, is that safe?”

“Yeah, did this a lot of times,” Sukea responds with a grin and gently urges Tenzou to do the same. The android hesitates for a moment before dipping his finger in, however, instead of finding the android tasting it, Tenzou directs his finger near Sukea’s lips, nudging it lightly. 

Sukea’s cheeks instantly go red as Tenzou only smiles. 

“I can’t eat human food, Sukea-san.”

At that moment, Sukea regrets ever forcing Tenzou to do what he deems normal for him. 

  
  


~~*~~

  
  


“Here..” Sukea hands over a bottle of blue liquid thirium, and Tenzou takes it with a light bow, looking at his drink in fascination.

"Thank you, Sukea-san. I'm quite surprised though, aren't these expensive if humans are the one who buys it?" 

"It's not mine. It's Kakashi's, he stocks some for Sensei," He says and takes a seat beside Tenzou. He raises his beer towards the android, taking note of his worried expression. 

"Don't worry that pretty zettabyte head of yours. I will buy him another."

_ He really won't. Kakashi doesn't deserve to be paid back.  _

After they had successfully made the brownie into the fudgiest brownie ever, Sukea is sure Naruto and his friends will enjoy it tomorrow. After cleaning up again, the two of them decided to order a small take out to eat outside their second-floor veranda. 

Tenzou ordered pizza for him, and of course, since Android doesn't eat (Sukea has mentally nailed that in his brain), Sukea thought it won't hurt to give the android the blue drink Kakashi has in store for Iruka in the fridge. 

With the pizza in place, the moon giving them a fair share of light, and with everything all cleaned up in the kitchen- it's now time to relax and just… Hang out. 

Silence covers the two of them for a moment, just enjoying their drinks and food. For a moment, Sukea’s mind instantly goes back to when Kakashi told him to just _ 'ask Tenzou out.'  _

He blushes, taking a sip of his beer. 

"So…" Sukea starts, glancing at the android, "Thank you for helping me tonight, it means a lot.”

“No problem, Sukea-san. It’s a pleasure to help you, and it gives me joy to know that it’s for the kids.” 

“Hmm, yeah. Actually, I wasn’t planning on making anything, but Naruto and the others had somehow persuaded me so… and Naruto asked kindly, and I thought those kids deserve to have something on a random day.”

“They’re getting into you, hm?”

“No.” Sukea pouts behind his beer, his cheeks heating up. 

“Don’t worry, it’s not hard to love all of them,” Tenzou chuckles, looking at Sukea over his blue drink, who is still pouting.

“You and Kakashi-san are so alike.”

“Trust me when I tell you I have heard that phrase countless times,"

“Ah, yes. I apologize. But it is the truth. You and Kakashi-san are alike… however, I have soon come to realize that you two aren’t.”

“I’m more handsome, right?" Sukea smirks, liking how Tenzou almost drops his drink. 

The android gives him a pointed look, at the same time, he smooths out his vest carefully, “It is indeed a given fact that the Hatake bloodline is sought after especially with the ladies, but I can not simply comment on who is more good-looking between twins."

Sukea snorts, waving Tenzou off gently, “Calm down, just messing with you." 

And Sukea’s heart skips a beat when he notices a light blush on Tenzou's cheeks-who knew Root androids can also blush. 

"Anyway," Sukea interrupts, putting his beer down beside him as he rubs his hands together, thinking that he should've brought his jacket with him. "It hasn't been easy for the both of us growing up, so somehow, we tend to lean on with each other too much to the point that we don't care anymore if we get compared."

"I'm not comparing you both," Tenzou eyes how Sukea gently blows on his hands, clearly getting cold by the second. 

"I just saw the likeness and as I got to know you both, I can say that you are more caring. Don't get me wrong, Kakashi-san cares for a lot of people but he tends to show it coldly.” 

Sukea laughs. 

“But you Sukea-san. I can see your sincerity through your eyes and actions. You don’t talk much but I can see how different you two move.”

“Wow… uhm, i-”

“Take that as a compliment, Sukea-san. Don’t down yourself too much. I can also see how you hide behind Kakashi-san, but for me…” Tenzou looks at him, “You glow.”

“What?”

“Your kindness. Your genuineness. Your care for Kakashi and the others.”

“Uhm, that's-"

"The both of you are amazing in your own ways, I just noticed you more somehow."

Sukea puts his hands on his lap as his head turns to look at Tenzou- who is gazing at him with such sincerity it hurts. The only people who looked at him like that was his late father and Kakashi. 

"So what does that mean?" 

"Hm?" Tenzou blinks confusedly. 

"With you noticing me more…" 

As soon as that question comes out of his mouth, Sukea wants to erase himself. He sometimes wishes his brain has some kind of filter so he won’t just be spewing out bullshit, but he already said it and-

“I just do.” Tenzou states firmly, his brown eyes looking over Sukea’s face before taking a sip of his own drink. 

A pregnant silence covers the two of them again, and before Sukea can grab for another can of beer, Tenzou speaks- gently taking hold of his hands in his also. 

“You’re cold…” Tenzou murmurs under his breath, and Sukea watches as Tenzou’s hands turn ice white. Soon, his hands no longer feel cold, and Sukea can only gape dumbly as Tenzou smiles lovingly at him. 

“You scanned me, huh…”

“Can’t help it, I’m RTYAMA after all,”

“Wrong!” Sukea says as he scoots closer to Tenzou, their hands still linked. 

“You’re Tenzou.” 

**Author's Note:**

> ahh you all made it in the end !!! thank you so much!
> 
> comments and kudos are very much appreciated:3c
> 
> also, do check out Tenzō's Cabin discord server! -> [tumblr.](https://tenzoscabin.tumblr.com/)  
>  _To join you must be:_  
>  -At least 18 years old.  
> -Respectful and nice to other members.
> 
> hope to see some of you there to share our love for our boi XD
> 
> as always, take care peeps !~ be brave.
> 
> reach me through hereeee ~ i don't bite :3c  
> [tumblr](https://mytsukkishine.tumblr.com/)  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/mytsukkishine%22%22)  
> discord: mytsukkishine#7169


End file.
